Books
The Immortal Flame The series focuses on Siv Valentine as he unravel the world biggest secrets and fulfilling the prophecy of old. New Testament :: (finished)This story starts on Siv's awakening from his thousand years of slumber. Siv found himself in the war of Lotus and Sha Kingdom. Later, he got his memory erased by an explosion of a warhead he shielded and continue to live as a normal being. But still, his mission won't leave him in an easy life. Until, the war continues and this time his job is to unite again the unvieling foes. Underworld :: The story continues, but this time he found himself in Underworld, the world of the fallen immortals. Siv finally was given a short peace with his lover Shar but it was short lived. A new broke that the God of all Gods will be incarnated again. And so to stop it, Siv must find his way back to Bahd and save the living, but Kali, the Goddess of Underworld, won't let him. He must pass through the old way of ressurection. That is to battle those whom he slain and lastly Kali. Revelation :: After the ressurection, Siv saw the massive tragedy of Bahd in the hands of the God of all Gods. The dieties was defeated and the Lawicia was plundred. And those who are powerless, the mortals, was buried alive. Siv, holding his tempest, saw this horrific scene and so, he must play the biggest role of all. But withholding the prophecy, Shar knew that the end of he world is near. Old Testament :: The story goes back to Siv's story thousand years before his awakening as his most history will be unravel and the sweet words of love for Shar will be heared. The long rivalry of Siv and Zin and the great battle of his brother Kyl against him. And the latter part, the reincarnation of the God of all Gods in the embodiment of Siv's father Rian the Snake. The Constellation This series focuses on Shar Greyrose as she passed through age and the history of the world as she journey with the Destroyer as the prophecy is told. Summoning The story centers on Shar's life from the Black Lotus Rebellion thousand years ago from Siv Awakening. The story will be focusing of how Shar knew Judgment and became a Foreseer and later became 'The Lotus'. As she defeat ten battalions of Lotus all by herself. Redemption The story continues as Shar regret killing her own kind. But the two beast souls of The Lotus is getting to her patience. The story will be focusing on Shar travel on Maelstrom as she try to defeat the other souls that reside her, the souls of The Lotus. Temptation The story is now centered on Shar's life as she met Siv. As one of was told to be holy must not fell in love. The story focus of how Shar try to conquer her feelings to Siv and later loses it. Along wih the story, will be told of how Shar got one of the Ahuran Weapons called the Constellation. The All Seeing Eye Centers on the story of Hecate as she foresaw the other events which was not done due to the decisions made by the living. Illumination of Darkness The story centers on the invasion of Light Realm into the Dark Realm as Baldr, the God of Lght, wants to create a perfect world and neglecting the balance of time. Knowing what to happen, Hecate ,the Goddess of Darkness, and alongside with her Warlords of Shadow, will try to defend her realm from the powerful forces of Light. The Chains of Illusion Centers on Kyl Blackflower's story as he wanders the world after Siv started his thousand years of slumber and there Kyl created the greatest mistake that most deities did prevented. Ravine Story centers on Kyl as he travel on the ravine, a place where time has stopped, and there he was watching reviewing and playing on the timeline. Then he noticed that he suddenly saw the Ravine's end. It was then Kyl discovers that the sudden end of Ravine is from what he is done, and there he must make haste to do stop it. The Iceied Flayre Centers on time after the creation of the world. Where old legends unravel and told. Soldier of Old Story centers on the main antagonist of the series, Rhayne, as he became a gladiator of Ahura for the tournament and an instrument of death to Bahd. As Goldlun seduced him and became his wife and reshaped Rhayne to be a killing manchine. The Witch and the Warlock Story centers on Yuu, a soldier of Bahd, as he met a beatiful witch and vanguard of wisdom, Sha, as they travel to evade the wrath of the Gods of Greek Religion. There they prove that love is always the source of all power. The Birth of the Dark One Story centers on Kali, a normal human, whose family became slaves of Bahd. Grown on slavery, she developed a dread on Bahd. As she plans once to assassinate Bahd because of her three Brothers died, she met Rhayne and stopped her. There she was able to met Ahura, and became her right hand. In latter part, Ahura manage to gave some of her power to Kali before he was killed and Kali, to save herself from Rhaynes Slaughter, go to an unknown world and called it the Underworld. Foreseers Story centers of 7 people who created an association called Foreseers that beyond Religious Wars and War of the Two Kings. They continue to write the future. Until one of them told the other people of their power, Prophecy was told over. The story tells of how the seven Foreseers survive the haunt of all people who try to seek the truth and reveal the future. The Brush of Creation Centers on Judgment as he roam the world from its creation to destruction and reveals the hideous, most controversial and must not be spoken secrets of the worlds who created the very foudations of the stories. The Beginning Centers on the side stories from the Great War of the Two Kings where Judgment foresaw the happening. This includes the stories of other religions from where they began and how did he became one of Bahd's feared Arcanites. The Prophecy Told by one of the Foreseers of an unknown fact. Judgment will try to undue the fate given to him. With the warning of Dunamis of not to interfere in the written sight. Judgment face the most horrific wrath of the eldest Gods. The Supreme Diety Earning the reputation for defeating the whole Lawicia alone. Judgment, by hearing the news of the Death Entity, the Underworld, will try to defeat the most feared being of all. The Last Foreseer After the Black Lotus Revolution, Judgment met a Lotus girl name Shar who was given a fate to became the muse of the world's destroyer. Knowing what lies in her, Judgment forced Shar to became a foreseer which is cursed not to love. As the story goes on, Judgment experienced the greatest failure of his life. The Book of Dragons The Lineage (finished) The book tales about a young sal who was on his journey to control the new races that rises from the blood of demigods. With his friend, Sad, they travel The Maelstrom and unravel the old mysteries of the new races which is feared to bore out a new monstrosity that might be more powerful than gods. But upon his journey, Sal is trying to find the missing piece of his life, his mother. But as he dig deeper, he discover more interesting and even created the most humiliating mistake of all. Dark Years The book tales about the story in the Black Lotus Rebellion, whos Lotus disagree and cannot take anymore the unjust system of Sal Kingdom. There who stood Rian, the known "The Prodigy Lotus", a Warlock and Master Lotus. Yet, he will face his beloved Wilhelmina Crimsonwing, the undaunted and known for its "The Beauty who launch a thousand armies" and a known Vanguard of Wisdom. There the epic war will begin, yet what will prevail? Love or Pride. The Book will also tells the very system of Sal and how it became the strongest kingdom during the Era of Ragnarok Exalt. Category:Books Category:Content Category:Novels:Conent